No te detengas
by Itzakukulkan
Summary: Las reflexiones de un momento, ojalá eterno, en la vida del perfecto Seto Kaiba.


**No te detengas.**

Natalia

(Palimpsesto)

No te detengas. Sonríe. Tu risa cristalina es un canto alegre que derriba las paredes que nos separan.

Esta alegría honda y espesa, que me invade y me conmueve tan íntimamente y me sacude y perturba mi impasibilidad, mi insensibilidad acostumbrada y forjada de hierro.

Esta dicha impredecible, desconocida, regocijante, sofocante… Esta felicidad de estar satisfecho con la vida… y que es la causa de que una sonrisa genuina e irreprimible acuda a mis labios dormidos y secos por el desuso… y que me torna vulnerable e imperfecto… y que me transforma y me hace humano… y que asoma mis primeras lágrimas tibias, insensatas, radiantes a mis ojos azules de frío y de hielo.

No te detengas. Sonríe y mírame a los ojos con tu mirar sereno y profundo, sincero y completo, con tu ojos de cielo infinito y dorado y déjame sumirme en tu belleza perfecta e incorrompible y tíñeme de esperanzas verdes este desconsuelo que me inunda de pesares y desilusiones.

Tu alegría risueña desborda tus grandes ojos, empapa tus largas pestañas, humedece cálidamente tus mejillas tersas y se hunde en tu boca blanda y roja y quemante y se sumerge en el océano de tu cuerpo suave y claro.

Y te beso, embargado de pasión desesperada y fuego ardiente y tu cuerpo cálido y frágil tiembla entre mis brazos jubilosos. Y acaricio tu rostro fino, tu frente varonil, tu cabello rubio y desordenado, tus facciones delicadas, tu cuello esbelto. Y me abrazo a tu regazo acogedor y pleno… Lléname de sonrisas el alma… lléname de gozo el cuerpo.

Tu blanca sonrisa se quiebra fugazmente en tus labios al posar los míos sobre los tuyos y transmitirte este calor inmenso, esta ternura rebosante, este sentir impensado…

No te detengas. Esta felicidad bulliciosa, burbujeante, hiriente que me quema toda la piel y me calcina hasta los huesos y escapa como aire dorado desde mis poros dilatados por el frenesí del amor violento e irrazonable.

Esta sensación de desasosiego que me oprime el corazón, que me aprieta el alma, que me estruja mis sentidos y que estalla mis emociones, esparciéndolas, extendiéndolas, escapándoseme… y yo sin poder contenerlas.

Y río… río contigo… a tu lado luminoso… drenando estos sentimientos incomprensibles, ardientes, sencillos, abrumadores…

No te detengas… Sonríe y mírame a los ojos… permíteme ver mi imagen reflejada en los tuyos, diáfanos y apacibles. Me observo detenidamente y no me reconozco: yo no soy ése… Ese extraño que sonríe y que ama… Es tu alegría que me ha transformado… pero me gusta este cambio desconcertante… esta desazón ahogante… este miedo intenso y salvaje, este amor desbocado y loco.

No te detengas… Sonríe… ya sé que no es verdad: que ese querer tierno y anhelado no me lo entregas a mí… que ese mirar crepitante y dulce no me pertenece… que esa sonrisa templada y ansiosa, a veces, no perdurará esbozada en tus fragantes labios eternamente.

Una vez más, no te detengas. Sonríe, pero permíteme creer –consuelo que me es esquivo– que te amo… que mi corazón alberga tal magnitud de sentimientos irracionales e incontrolables… para ya no más sentir este vacío oscuro y solitario y congelante, al cual me precipito, estremecido, irremediable e inexorablemente y al cual no le encuentro fin… Y siempre hundiéndome por ese abismo insondable… a ese mar negro, inmóvil e ineludible…

Sonríe… y si fijas tus ojos fogosos en mí, seguramente no percibirás el ardor de mi querer desconsolado… seguramente no comprenderás ni sospecharás el torbellino confuso de sentimientos que sume a mi alma, olvidada durante mucho tiempo, en un debate que me humaniza cruelmente… Pero es mejor así: tú allá, rodeado de tu mundo tranquilo y amante y del que yo carezco; y acá yo, frío y vacío y oscuro y cayendo… y siempre cayendo.

Sonríe y mírame, Joey… Y, por favor, no te detengas.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la autora: **Antes que todo, ¿qué les pareció?

Ayer… mientras estudiaba física, me vino de golpe la inspiración y me llené de palabras que brotaron sin cesar… así que tomé lápiz y papel, como bien se dice, y puse manos a la obra… y resultó este fanfic.

Hace tiempo que estoy escribiendo uno… pero estoy desarrollando la idea aún, por eso no lo publico.

Gracias por leer, espero no haberles aburrido.

También un saludo a la chica que escribe "Color del cielo", espero que estés bien... ya que no has escrito...


End file.
